random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF
sweet bro and hella Jeff are bros who do some stuff and get it done. they have a black friend named geromny and watch the big guy on TV. EPESODS #sweet bro wants to play and bunch of video games and be a useless sh!t all day. then he starts falling down the stairs #sweet bro finds finds hella jeff's pants off. then jeff laughs after sweet bro starts b@nging his mom #hella jeff laughs at sweet bro after bro decides to put jelly on his "hot god" #after commenting on how the economy is in ruins, he calls himself insane and starts chasing a squirrel when he steals his game. hella jeff then declares that video games does cause violence #after sweet bro gets the hot new game everyone's buzzing about, they initiate a bro hug bump #hella jeff gets tickets to the big game, and when the big man makes a slam dunk, he sees jeff peeping through the backboard #sweet bro gets mad when hella jeff can't find his socks, which was just a "distaction" so he could ride bro's car, which eventually sinks #hella jeff looks through the window to see sweet bro failing to pour milk, then jeff gets distacted by a squirrel with an unusually large acorn #in unbeleif, sweet bro asks hella jeff how we has mad stunts in a video game he is playing, when jeff replies that he'd have to kill him if he told him #hella jeff dreams of playing against the big man in basketball, then when jeff measures how high he can jump, sweet bro tries to teach him how to hold the ruler correctly #sweet bro gets mad on the prices and values of the diffrent cans, then asks to see the manager. hella jeff witnesses everything and sees the cops have arrived, then dissapears in the products #sweet bro brings on a nancho party, then gets scared by hella jeff #sweet bro accidentally drops his nachos, then gives hella jeff the recipe #sweet bro asks hella jeff to take a picture of the nachos to last longer #sweet bro gets mad because hella jeff wont slide the nachons under the bathroom door. #when sweet bro tries to be santa, he fails to put boots on #THE MOVIE sweet bro and hella jeff do stuff big man plays and econmy falls. the plot is geronmy is their token of a black freind and a car gets stolene witch leads to a dance secne with doritioes and JPEG skater guy appers and the movie ends...(?) #hella jeff spots a huge dog, hen declares sweet bro a "sh!thead" #when sweet bro fails to put a spoon in the drawer, then hella jeff tries to tell him how, then gets ditracted by bro's moms hot @$$ #the big man takes a time out, then tells everyone to keep it real about aids #comic #1 is now a t-shirt #to see if it glows in the dark or not, they ask you to buy the shirt and see for yourself #the shirt's price may skyrocket in this economy, then forogets the point they were making #sweet bro gets scared of hella jeffs vampire costume, then shoots him. #when hella jeff tells sweet bro about some nuns, bro dosn't care #sweet bro catches some unreal air, then hella jeff scopes bros moms choice @$$ #sweet bro starts shaving, then hella jeff wakes up to beard hair, only to see bro is shaving above him. #when sweet bro and hella jeff go to church, bro finds jeff praying wrong, then tries to show him how to pray right. #comic #6 is now a t-shirt #it shows that the shirt has nite magic #comic #7 is now a t-shirt, which also glows in the dark #hella jeff makes pop corn for a sports game, then everyone starts piling up in the game #it's just a wall #sweet bro crashed through the wall and through other walls until he asks if your "expecting the thooth fairy, eintien" #sweet bro gets mad because the monday wont end, then hella jeff points out it's tuesday, then we soon find out bro is stooned #while on a hot date with a beatutiful wonan, sweet bro and hella jeff go to the subway, then jeff gets addicted to the smell from the vent, while the wonan escapes to the side #sweet bro comments that he elephant has mutant private parts, while hella jeff chases a squirrel and gives it money #when sweet bro decides to hide an egg from hella jeff, bro gets a weed dream that jeff is in the egg, then jeff criticizes bro because he fails to hide the egg #in a reference to chorlie brown, sweet bro fails to kick a football, causing him to catch unreal air into an airplane #a f*cking loud-@$$ movie with random flying screenshots from the comics (not the 39th comic but there is no comic number 39) #sweet bro asks hella jeff to stop yiffing his butt, which jeff dosn't cease #sweet bro gets riiiiiiiiiiiipped which hella jeff finds f*cking incredible #sweet bro and hella jeff play chess. bro uses his pewn, which jeff says that's not the right way to move it. bro then takes jeff's king and flushes it down the toilet #hella jeff does a rock solbo with a never-ending guitar #sweet bro joins the reodeo, but falls after he gets crapped on. hella jeff is playing his guitar in the background and is still having trouble with it Category:Random Works! Category:Comics Category:Funny